User blog:BlizzardOfOz123/Hyperboreads
The Hyperboreads Those things are f****n frozen giants. Good thing all that ice really cooled their tempers. Otherwise, you my friend, would be in for a serious amount of frostbite. - BlizzardOfOz123 Culture The Hyperboreads are a race of Brute Splicers who have taken a fondness to the Frozen Body and Freezing Weapons line of Gene Tonics. As a result their tempers have been cooled down to the point where they are wary of, but not openly hostile to Daedalus. They are very ferverent and efficient farmers of the various bioluminescent plantlife and mushrooms that grow in the Underdeep. They are almost like friendly vikings. They like to drink alot, eat a lot, and party alot. They still fight, but only for sport. They like to wrestle, and frequently hold matches of bare knuckle brawling. They are very wary and suspicious about Daedalus, and have many superstitions. Your peace with them is very tenuous as doing one thing wrong (In thier eyes) in ones presence will cause the wrath of these guys to fall down upon you. Things like going to near their crops or women, having a gun out, or using any type of swarm of fire based plasmid will get you screwed. Good luck they are so stupid though, because hiding for a couple of minutes will cause them to forget what they were chasing. They worship a mysterious deity they call " Skjortnir" (Ska-jort-neer). All that anybody can figure out is that it is some giant, white dragon that will one day swallow the sun, plunging the earth into eternal winter. Physical Appearance These guys look almost nothing like normal Brutes. Their skin is pale blue, and their eyes are a blue like glacier ice. Their hands are coated in ice to the point where it looks like their hands are made of ice. They wear loinclothes, and fur capes made from the pelts of intruders and goats. Their hair is snow white. They have bad teeth and bulging muscles, and are larger than regular brutes Hyperboreads as Enemys Hyper boreads are Brutes with ice powers. Their blows have a chance to freeze you, after which you must waggle the controler stick or press a button to get free. They will sheild themselves with thier icy fists, which can soak up quite a large percentage of damage. The boulders that they throw are frozen, and will explode in a frozen hail of icy shards. Using winter blast on them, while completely stupid on your part, will heal them and coat their chests and legs in an impenatrable armor of ice. This slows them down, but also causes their only weakspots to be their heads and backs! Fire severly damages them, and will melt the armor, plus making them more suceptible to future attacks. They are slower than normal brutes, and cannot charge, but have roughly 1.5 X the health. All in all, try to avoid alienating these dudes at all costs. Subcategories Rouges: Hyperboreads that have been banished and have gone crazy. Will attack any other living thing on sight. Killing thes guys do not invoke the wrath of friendly Hyperboreads. Clan Leaders: A bigger, uglier, and meaner boss version of a Hyperboread. They have a new attack that makes a giant shard of ice erupt under your feet and uppercut you, dealing damage and knocking you down. They are initially friendly to you. Ice Wolves Faster variants that can charge you. Well that's about it for the Hyperboreads. Does anyone think they are cool, or do they need a permanant defrosting. Please tell me. Also, can anyone guess what the next secret Plasmid is? Back to the Hub ﻿ Category:Blog posts